


"Why Is There A Hand Print?"

by MadeInKansas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeInKansas/pseuds/MadeInKansas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first work so please be nice lmao:</p><p>Dean accidentally calls for Cas in his sleep and the two go for a midnight ride. Cas and Dean express their feelings, and, other stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why Is There A Hand Print?"

Dean woke up at around 1 am to the sound of shuffling feet through the motel room behind him. Sam was still comatose in the bed next to his, and with a quick, silent, motion, Dean had the "intruder" at gun point. "C-Cas?" Dean whispered, "What the hell are you doing here?" "Relax, Dean. I thought you were calling for me, but I now see you must have just been dreaming, or sleep-talking." Cas replied. Embarrassed, Dean slid the gun beneath the mattress and ran a hand down the back of his blistering hot neck. He sat up a little bit and glanced at the alarm clock on the beside table. He was so tired he really couldn't think about what was happening, but he new that he had been dreaming about Cas. "I must have said his name aloud accidentally," Dean thought. "I didn't- I wasn't-" Dean said as Cas began to move closer to his side of the bed. He sank down onto the old, rusty motel bed, and of course it squeaked as he put his weight on it. Afraid he might wake Sam, Cas stood up and adjusted his tie. Dean was studying his body movement and could tell he was quite embarrassed as well. "Can we talk somewhere else, where we won't wake Sam?" Cas asked him. " Uhm yeah, I guess so..." Dean pushed the thin sheet off his legs, completely forgetting his was in nothing but his underwear, but not really caring because Cas didn't make him feel uncomfortable. Cas decided it was best he look to the other side of the room to avoid burning a hole into Dean's briefs with his intense, curious staring. "Okay, you can turn around now, let's go." He said, making sure he was still quiet for Sammy's sake. Dean swiped up the room and car keys and led Cas out the door, and eventually to the impala.  
Cas never asked where they were going, he simply got in the car and waited to see. Neither of them said anything until Dean pulled onto a deserted bridge off one of the main highways and turned the engine off. The bridge was right over a fast flowing river, and seemed like it would actually be very beautiful during the day. Once the roar of the car stopped, Cas turned to Dean as asked, "What are we doing here, Dean?" "You said you wanted to take the conversation somewhere else, well this is somewhere. Dad, Sammy and I fought a wendigo here one time. That's kinda why we're in town, because we're hunting another one of the son's of bitches." He paused. "So what did you want to talk about?" "I am an angel of the lord, Dean. I can tell when you are lying to me. I know you were dreaming about me." Dean sighed and slapped his palm over his eyes, spilling a slur of curse words. Cas felt bad for putting him on the spot, but he knew what Dean felt and he knew what he had dreamed about. Once he gathered up the courage to finally speak, Dean cleared his throat, " Look Cas, I can explain why I sa-" He was cut off by Castiel's soft lips forcefully capturing Dean's. In order to keep himself from falling over, Dean put his left had against the window as brace. Using his unoccupied right hand, he pushed on Cas' chest and moved him off. Only then did they both realize how close their bodies had been in the first place. "What the hell Cas?" It was silent for a minute. "Look i'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I don't swing that way! I'm not gay, Cas!" He was practically yelling now, and he could feel his face turning colors. "I don't think you understand," Cas calmly responded, "I can read your thoughts and sense your emotions. I know how you feel about me, Dean, and I share the same feelings for you. Don't fight this, Dean," "What are you talk-" Dean's sentence was cut short once again by Castiel's lips. This time though, he didn't try to stop it.  
Their lips began moving at the same tempo, and Dean turned to face Cas better. Without separating lips, Cas moved one leg over the larger man's thighs and straddled him. While their tongues played roughly, so much was happening. Dean's arms slivered under the warm trench coat above him, underneath the shirt, and around to Cas' lower back. He began to use his fingers to play underneath the hem of his boxers. Cas' hands were working as well, running through Dean's already messy bed-head and tugging on it now and again. Dean noticed things were about to get seriously when Cas began grinding his hips into the growing tent in Dean's pants. He broke the kiss momentarily to say, "Maybe we should slow down a bit. I mean, are you sure you want this?" Cas didn't answer him, he only reunited their lips and continued grinding his erection into Dean's. They continued this for a while, both of them moaning and groaning quietly every few minutes, until Cas pulled away and sat back. Dean wondered why Cas had stopped, he seemed to be enjoying it, but quickly realized what was happening when Cas began to unbutton Dean's jeans. He helped him, and pulled his own pants off, then reached out to try and help Cas with his when he was pushed into the seat.  
"Tonight is about you. Not me, Dean." He smirked and slid his underwear off, happy to see Dean had already soaked this front of them. "Look's like someone was enjoying it." Cas said tauntingly. He ran his tongue down the inside of the other man's thighs, eliciting a moan from him. Happy he was doing it right, Cas continued licking all the way up to Dean's cock, and began teasing by gently pushing around his slit and down underneath. Dean whined and he couldn't take it anymore. "Enough with the teasing, Cas, just suck me already, please." Cas obeyed and began bobbing his head up down onto his dick. Dean moaned quite loudly and put his on the window again to keep his body stable. Dean was already hard when Cas started, so after a few minutes of sucking him, Cas put it down as far as he could. Dean rapped his fingers in Cas' hair and tugged roughly. This caused Cas to moan on Dean's cock, driving him wild. Cas came up and licked his slit one more time, and Dean came. Cas licked up the cum and moved up to kiss Dean once again. "I love you so much, Castiel." He said between passionate kisses. "I love you too, Dean."  
The two drove back to the motel, happy to find Sam still completely asleep, and said their goodbyes for the night. Dean kissed Cas once more as they sat on the edge of the bed, and the angel flashed out. Dean couldn't sleep the rest of the night, he felt like a giddy school girl with a crush. A crush on a beautiful, perfect, hot piece of ass, angel. The next morning, Sam woke up to find Dean at the breakfast table, eating a burger, and after Sam got ready the two headed out to interrogate the mother of young girl who was recently filed missing. On the way to the woman's house, Sam looked over and said "Dean, why is there a hand print on the window?"


End file.
